


Ride

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus likes living dangerously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

Harlan hasn't looked at him since that day in the museum. They see each other all the time – even if they didn't have classes together, it's not that big a campus. But Harlan hasn't _looked_ at him, and he's starting to think he imagined it when Harlan said it wasn't over. Only he can still hear the words, over and over in his head like a mantra, and he's starting to wonder if he's going crazy.

It's not that he _cares_ if Harlan wants him – he doesn't, because that was the old Marcus, and the new Marcus doesn't care about anything. And they're not going to be friends or anything, but he wouldn't say no to whatever Harlan meant by 'this isn't over'. He's thought about it a lot, pictured all the things Harlan could have meant and jerked off to more than a few of them.

All he has to do is remember Harlan's lips wrapped around him and he's hard again, and if he catches sight of Harlan while he's hard it's even worse. Because Harlan won't look at him, pretends he doesn't exist and it's even worse than when Harlan hated him. For all he knows Harlan still hates him, and sucking him off in the museum was just his twisted way of messing with Marcus' mind.

It doesn't make sense if he thinks about it for too long, but nothing's made sense since Luc showed up, so he doesn't try to figure it out. All he really wants to do is go back to his room, maybe conjure up a new fantasy or two before his roommate gets back from wrestling.

He's halfway across campus, absently rolling an unlit cigarette between his fingers and trying not to picture Harlan naked until he's behind closed – and locked – doors when a car pulls up alongside him. At the first flash of red his cock stirs, and he stops just short of rolling his eyes at himself as he turns to glance at Harlan. Harlan who's leaning across the passenger seat, strong arm stretched across the headrest and Marcus imagines himself leaning back into those fingers.

"Get in."

And that just figures – Harlan's been ignoring him for a whole week, and now he snaps his fingers and expects Marcus to jump. "Why should I?"

Harlan rolls his eyes, smirk still firmly in place, and straightens up as though he's not worried at all about Marcus turning him down. Being turned down isn't something Harlan's probably used to, and just for a second Marcus thinks about telling him no just for the novelty. Only if he does Harlan might not _ever_ look at him again, and there's a part of Marcus that really wants to get in that car.

"Just get in."

He hesitates for another second before he tucks his cigarette behind his ear and reaches for the door handle, glancing around to see if anyone's watching before he slides into Harlan's car. He's not sure if he's hoping to be seen or not, but when he feels the soft leather seat curve around him it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters but the purring of the engine as Harlan slides into gear, Harlan's fingers flexing against the gearshift and Marcus can practically feel them on his skin already.

It's not the first time he's been in Harlan's car. The first time was with Matt, when they stole it right out from under Harlan's nose and he was hard the entire time just from the vibration of the engine. He's hard this time too, but he has a feeling it's not just the engine this time. Then again, maybe it wasn't the engine the first time either – maybe it was the danger, because getting in Harlan's car while he's in it is just as dangerous as stealing it was.

He glances over at Harlan, flushing a little when the other boy catches him looking and smirks. In his fantasies Harlan would reach over, slide a hand up his thigh and maybe tell him all the things he's going to do to Marcus, but this is reality, so he just shakes his head a little and turns his attention back to the road. Marcus is nervous, and he hates that, so he fumbles for the cigarette still tucked behind his ear, reaching into his pocket with his other hand to find his lighter.

"No smoking in my car."

Harlan's still not looking at him, but Marcus rolls his eyes anyway and tucks the cigarette away again. He thinks about asking why, maybe lighting up anyway just to see what Harlan will do, but he didn't have anything better to do this afternoon and there's a part of him that wants to see how this plays out.

He doesn't get what he's doing here in the first place, because Harlan should really hate him. He should be terrified of Harlan, because if anybody's got a score to settle with Marcus it's him, and sucking Marcus' dick doesn't seem much like a way to even the score. Then again, there's always the chance Harlan's just trying to lull him into a false sense of security, get Marcus alone with his guard down and then go in for the kill. Literally. And the worst part is that Marcus isn't even sure he'll mind, as long as Harlan lets him come first.

"Where are we going?" he asks once the school's behind them, a mile or so of road between them and anyone who might recognize them.

"What's the matter, Ratner? You scared?"

"I told you already, I'm not afraid of you."

He expects Harlan to laugh at him, but all he gets is a little smile turning up one corner of Harlan's mouth. "Good."

Harlan's got a really nice mouth, he decides, settling against the door to watch as Harlan punches the gas a little harder. They hit a hill – just a little curve in the road, but Marcus' stomach floats up into his throat anyway and he laughs before he can stop himself. Harlan looks over at him then, smiling that smile Marcus is pretty sure he can't trust. He grins back anyway, and maybe he's going to regret this later, but for now it feels pretty good.

Way before Marcus is ready Harlan's slowing down, pulling off the main road onto a service road that Marcus is pretty sure leads toward the lake a few miles north of the school. The road ends in a small picnic area, and Harlan pulls off to the side of a small clearing and shuts off the engine. He's out of the car before Marcus can even ask what they're doing, keys in his pocket and he's heading toward the woods without even looking back to see if Marcus is following.

It's Harlan's confidence he can't resist, Marcus decides, pausing long enough to light his smoke – inside the car – before he gets out and follows the other boy. Confidence is what attracted him to Luc, and it's what makes him follow Harlan past the small cluster of picnic tables and down a short path to a clearing just above the lake. He stops when he reaches the edge of the clearing, leaning against a thick pine and taking a drag off his cigarette.

"You know you could start a fire, smoking that thing out here."

"What, so you're Smokey the Bear now? Give me a break, man."

Harlan grins at that, pushes himself off the tree he's leaning against and takes a few long steps forward. He stops when he's less than a foot away from Marcus, leaning in and reaching up to pull the cigarette out of Marcus' hand. He drops it on the ground between them, grinding it out with his heel before he leans in even closer and braces one hand on the tree next to Marcus' shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?"

"You tell me," Marcus answers, more confident than he feels and he has to stop himself from laughing nervously. "You're the one who dragged me out here."

"Yeah, but you got in the car. Why is that?"

And he might be a little slow sometimes, but it doesn't take him long to figure out what Harlan's asking. He wants to hear Marcus say it, wants to hear him beg maybe, and there's no way Marcus is going to give him the satisfaction. "Maybe I have a death wish."

"You really are crazy, you know that?" Harlan says, studying Marcus for a long moment, and it's all he can do not to reach out and touch. He wants to grab the other boy and haul him forward – his fingers itch with the need to touch, so he digs them into the tree trunk behind him and keeps his gaze locked on Harlan's face. On his mouth, specifically, because Harlan's still grinning and Marcus is starting to wonder if he's ever going to stop.

He doesn't have to wonder for long, though, because a few seconds later Harlan's mouth is pressed hard against his, pushing his head back against the tree and forcing his mouth open. The kiss is all teeth and tongues and aggression, and when Marcus tastes blood he's not sure if it's his or Harlan's. He doesn't care, either, because Harlan's hard and thrusting against him and it makes Marcus want things he can't even name.

"I could kill you," Harlan murmurs against his jaw, mouth moving across his skin to bite down on Marcus' earlobe. "I could kill you and toss you in the lake and nobody would even know. You think anybody would care if you disappeared?"

"You would," Marcus answers, and that, at least, he's positive of. He knows he's right when Harlan laughs against his neck, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to the skin just below his ear before he opens his mouth and starts to suck. And there's something seriously fucked up about the fact that he kind of gets off on the thought of Harlan planning this out, thinking about driving Marcus out to the middle of nowhere and trying to decide whether he'd rather fuck him or kill him.

It's not even the first time, and Marcus really is pretty stupid to fall for it twice, because he's pretty sure Luc's not going to show up out of nowhere and save him if Harlan decides he'd rather humiliate Marcus than suck him off again. Only he doesn't have an audience this time, and Marcus is pretty sure if he didn't have an audience that day in the locker room, things would have ended a lot differently. His cock twitches at the thought, and he arches his whole body against Harlan, hands clutching at solid arms as Harlan marks him.

Harlan Ratcliff is _marking_ him. _Him_ , Marcus, and if anybody saw him get into Harlan's car the rumors will be all over the school by dinner. Only Marcus is pretty sure no one was around to see, and there's a part of him that's a little disappointed. Part of him wants people to know, wants to tell the whole school that Harlan can't get enough just to shut them up. But there's another part that knows exactly how that would go over, and he already gets enough weird looks without worrying about people calling him a fag behind his back.

Not that it's not true, but that doesn't mean everybody in school needs to know about it. None of those people matter, and this…this is between him and Harlan, even if they're just settling unfinished business. His hand slides into Harlan's hair, tugging hard until the other boy takes the hint and lets go, tongue marking a wet stripe along what Marcus is sure is a dark red bruise already forming on his neck.

His mouth moves restlessly along Marcus' jaw, stopping when he reaches Marcus' mouth again and pushing his tongue inside. Marcus presses even harder against him, hands pushing uselessly at Harlan's shirt and he's not sure if he's trying to get it off or just trying to pull him closer. A second later it doesn't matter, though, because Harlan's mouth leaves his and his hands are on Marcus, and before Marcus knows it Harlan's spinning him around and pressing his back into Marcus' chest.

"Now this feels familiar," Harlan murmurs, voice low and close to Marcus' ear and he can't suppress a shudder. "You scared yet, Ratner?"

"No," Marcus lies. Only it's not really a lie, because 'scared' doesn't begin to cover it. 'Terrified' is a little closer, but there's no way he's going to admit that to Harlan.

"Liar," Harlan says, laughter in his voice and Marcus flashes to that afternoon in the locker room, Randall and Alex holding him still while Harlan dropped to his knees behind Marcus. And he really is pathetic, because even through the fear the memory makes his already hard cock twitch painfully.

He doesn't realize he's shaking until Harlan's arm slides around his waist, mouth on his neck to murmur something against his skin. It takes Marcus a few seconds to make out what he's saying, but finally he hears the murmured _relax_ against his ear as Harlan's hand slides down his stomach to stroke his cock through his uniform pants.

He's not sure what it says about him that he moans and thrusts into Harlan's touch – he has a feeling he should be pulling away, telling Harlan to go to hell and walking all the way back to campus. But he wants Harlan more than he wants his pride, so he braces his hands against the tree in front of him and lets Harlan slide his zipper down. And he's not sure how far he's willing to let this go – Harlan's the first person who's ever touched him besides him, and even though he's thought about Harlan fucking him he's not sure he's ready to go through with it.

When Harlan pushes his pants down his thighs Marcus struggles not to tense, fails miserably and his cheeks burn when Harlan laughs against his neck. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. Not unless you're into that."

Trusting Harlan is something he's not sure he'll ever be able to do, but he forces himself to relax marginally when Harlan drops to his knees. He glances over his shoulder, half expecting to see a magic marker in Harlan's hand, but both his hands are resting firmly on either side of Marcus' ass. The sight of Harlan kneeling behind him for the second time makes him shudder, and he doesn't even mind when Harlan laughs this time.

"You ever thought about this before?"

Marcus nods even though he's not exactly sure what Harlan's talking about – he has a few ideas about what the other boy has in mind, but so far he hasn't _done_ anything at all and Marcus is starting to think maybe this is all some elaborate form of torture.

"Yeah? You thought about this?" He leans in as he speaks, breath hot against Marcus' skin as he uses his hands to spread Marcus open. Before Marcus has time to panic Harlan's tongue slides against him, hot and wet and pressing just hard enough to make Marcus gasp.

He feels himself nodding, a reflex he can't seem to stop even when Harlan pulls away again.

"Who?" Harlan asks, and part of Marcus wants to scream because this is no time to be asking stupid questions. But he's known Harlan for a long time, and he knows they're not going any further until Harlan gets an answer.

"You," he manages to choke out, face burning with the word but it's the truth.

"Yeah?" And Harlan sounds genuinely surprised – a little smug, too, but Marcus expected that much. "I thought you spent all your time mooning over that Luc guy."

"Him too," Marcus answers, fingers flexing hard against tree bark and that's going to hurt later. "Fuck, Harlan…"

Another chuckle, but a second later Harlan's tongue is pressing against him again and Marcus swallows a sob when Harlan pushes inside. It feels…weird, but better than he ever imagined it would, and he can't stop himself from pushing back into the sensation. One of Harlan's hands comes up to hold him still, the other sliding between his legs to squeeze his balls. He lets out a broken gasp and spreads his legs a little further, eyes shut tight and back arched as he struggles against the hand holding him still.

It's too much, but it's nowhere near enough, and when he hears himself babbling he knows he's begging. He can't even make himself care, though, because Harlan's hand finally leaves his balls to close around his cock, stroking in time to the tiny thrusts of his tongue. And it's still not enough; he wants Harlan inside him – his tongue, his fingers, his cock – anything, but he's terrified to ask for it because he's afraid Harlan will do it. So he thrusts even harder into Harlan's hand, grunting with each thrust and trying hard not to think about what he must look like with his jacket and tie still on and his pants down around his ankles.

When he comes it takes him by surprise, his whole body tensing and Harlan's tongue still working him open until he finally stops shuddering. And even then he doesn't want Harlan to stop – he never wants Harlan to stop, but all too soon Harlan's hand leaves his cock and then he's standing up, gripping Marcus' hips and pressing more hot kisses to the side of his neck.

Harlan's hand slides between them, working his own pants open and Marcus tenses in anticipation of what he's sure Harlan has in mind. He feels Harlan's cock pressing against him, closes his eyes and tries to relax, but Harlan doesn't push inside him. Instead he thrusts against Marcus' ass, a little harder with each stroke until he's gripping Marcus' hips hard and pressing frenzied kisses to the back of Marcus' neck.

And it's hot, but Marcus can't help wondering what it would have felt like if Harlan had decided to fuck him. He's pretty sure it would hurt, but there's a part of him that wants to try it anyway. So maybe he is into pain, but he can live with that. It wouldn't surprise him at all after everything he did for Luc – he's capable of a lot of things he didn't think he'd ever be able to do, and letting Harlan Ratcliff fuck him seems pretty tame in comparison to murder.

He thinks about asking if Harlan wants to fuck him – demanding it, even, because he's pretty sure Harlan would get off on that. But before he gets the words out Harlan's thrusting even harder, biting down on Marcus' shoulder and coming against his back. He keeps moving restlessly against Marcus until his orgasm subsides, their clothes sweaty and sticking to them and Marcus is sure his uniform's a wreck.

It's worth it, though, and when Harlan turns him around again and grins at him, Marcus forgets to worry about what he's going to do about his jacket. He lets Harlan pull him forward for another hard kiss, laughing against Harlan's mouth as the other boy pushes him back against the tree. Eventually they'll have to pull themselves back together and get back in Harlan's car, drive the few miles back to campus and go back to pretending they can't stand each other. He's not even sure that's still not true, because as far as he knows this is still just unfinished business.

And he's pretty sure Harlan will be right back to ignoring him tomorrow, but this time it won't bother him, because he knows it isn't over yet.


End file.
